Deep in the shadows
by TheOneTrueMe
Summary: Bella is a medical student,who moves to Forks to serve her residency. She soon find out that the town is not what it seems. It is full creatures that she only thought existed in movies. As she discovers her hidden powers, a legendary creature who has lived deep for centuries in the shadows her and is very interested. Bella\Carlisle


Disclaimer **:All of the characters of the original plot belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Progule

Bella's POV

While most kids where going to parties and getting drunk off their asses to celebrate finishing medical school, I on other hand was driving to a cliff over looking the ocean, on the North side of Los Angles.

Before you judge me and say that I'm some boring ass chick, who has no life outside of school,let me explain.

That cliff was were all of my best memories took place. Me and my parents use to go their every Saturday to have a picnic, before they passed away.

I remember at the time and my mother use to cook delicious food for our Saturday picnics. I would act like the perfect child and ask to help her cook, but only to take quick,little bites, when she wasn't time she caught me and looked at me with a _I'm going to rip your head off look._ I was practically shiting my pants, but my fear soon turned into relief, when she started laughing at how scared I was.

I smiled weakly, as that fond memory played out in my head. I drove up the road to the road which had been recently repaired,because it was very small green bushes separating the two lanes, _which was nice_ a _little touch if you ask me._

When I finally arrived at the top of the cliff, I sat in the car and repeated a mantra that I said every time I came her."I'm not gonna cry.I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." I repeated it nearly fifty times, before I finally stepped out of the car.

I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the familiar,salty scent of the ocean hit my nose and instantly brought back the moment when my father taught me how to swim.

Flashback

I was building a sand castle when my dad came to me and said,"Come on Bells, let me teach you how to swim."

" **No daddy,I'll drown." I said whined**

" **Come on Bells, it'll be fun and I'll be with you every step of the way." He said encouragingly. I started to contemplate whether or not to go through with it.I was about to give my answer when my mother spoke up and said,"Come on Charlie,she's only six years old."**

I didn't realize, but she was right I was way too I was still at that stage where your dad is your hero and you are willing to trust him even to the point of doing dangerous things. So of course I said"Okay daddy."

He then took my hand and walked me across the warm sand. He paused when our feet were one step away from touching the water.

"Are you ready Bells?"He asked.

I did not say a word, but I only glanced up at it him and nodded.

He put put his right foot, then his left into the water causing to small waved at me to follow suit.

I slowly placed my left foot in the water and as soon as it touched the water one word went through my mind _cold._ A shiver went up my skin, but I didn't complain like an ordinary six year girl would have. I just sucked it up and continued walking until the water was up to neck height.

"Okay Bella, listen to me carefully.I need you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, lie down face first and relax and you will start you do start floating you need to put your hands in front of you and pull the water back." He instruction this will motioning with his hands.

"When you start to get a good feel of it, you need to start kicking." He continued.

I paused while my mind was registering the information.I then took in a long, deep breath closed my eyes and plunged my head into water. My instincts urged to me _to panic, to struggle for survival, to just move._ But I remained still and relaxed just like my father instructed

Before I new it my feet were completely off the ocean floor, the forced of the carried my body to the surface. I had completed the three steps and started to execute the motion my father showed It started to become easier, I began kicking.

I began moving, slowly but I was still moving. _I couldn't believe it , I was actually swimming._ I could hear both of my parents cheering me on. But just as I I was enjoying my moment of triumph, my lungs began to burn.I running out of air and raised my head towards the surface to take a their was a problem. _My feet weren't touching the ground._ I started panicking and my hands started flying all of the place.

"Help!" I screamed but then I realized that had nothing to worry about, because my Dad who had been by my side the whole time picked me up.

He had the biggest smile on his face and said,"Bella, your were your age that's amazing"He said in Joy.

My mother ran to us and congratulated me.

Both of my parents put on their shoulders and the three of us were laughing and smiling.

End of flashback.

I fell in love with swimming that day and did it in elementary school, high school and college.I even won a bronze medal at the California state nationals.

Sadly they were not alive to celebrate that moment with me.

I chocked back some tears and started to repeat my mantra again,"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to fucking cry."

I turned around and walked towards my car. I opened the door and reached inside the glove compartment.I was looking for my box of _cigarettes._

 _Again_ before you judge. You must understand that with the devastating death of my parents, being a coupled with the stress of school and my horrible past relationships smoking has become a coping mechanism for me.

 _Let's get one thing straight I am not addicted._ I only smoke it when I'm really depressed.

I sat on top of my car, most people would never sit on top of their cars, but mine wasn't anything to be proud was just a red BMW 325I with black tires and silver 't do all that,'But your going to medical and that's you must be rich.'Hardly I got a scholarship to go to Med school and worked at McDonalds,to pay the what do you expect.

I took a lighter from my left pock and placed the cigarette in the path of the small flame, until the end of the cigarette was lit. I then took the cigarette and breathed it in. The soothing air from the tobacco filled my lungs and relaxed me.

As I was enjoying my moment of silence, the worst memory I have ever had started to play out in my head.

Flashback

I was sleeping over at my friend Angela's house and she was braiding my hair. The usual 18 year old sleepover kind of stuff.

The door creaked open and I glanced up to see who it was. It was Angela's mom.

She looked very similar to her daughter. They both had the same light brown eyes and Angela's hair was wrapped in a ponytail, while her mother let her cascade freely down her shoulders. When I commented on their similarities she always said.'I _guess, I just have stronger genes than her father.'_

She usually was very cheery, but this time she had a heartbroken look on her face.

"What's wrong ?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't say anything, but only motioned for Angela to exit the room.

She sat down on the bad next to me and put her right on my lap and began too speak,"Bella your parents, went out for dinner and when they got back they got involved in an accident and-"

" _Mom and Dad, were in an accident?! I have to call the hospital to see if their okay!"_ I got up and panicked.

But held me by my hand and looked at me with tears in her eyes."That's the thing Bella you can't call the hospital because...they passed away." _No, No, No, No,No._

"You liar!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No you are not sorry,because MY PARENTS AREN'T DEAD!" I roared.

She didn't reprimand me for shouting at her, she just pulled me into a tight hug. I stopped my denial and accepted the fact that my parents are gone. The tears fell down my face and continued to for about five minutes.

End of flashback.

Just like they did six years ago the tears fell again traveled down my entire face, staining it with the salty liquid. I even began to taste it on my lip.

Once again my mantra had proven completely useless. This place would always make me cry, because it would always remind me of my parents.

I looked at my watch and it read 00:00. _It was way too late and I had a hell of a long ass drive tomorrow._ I was going to do Forks to serve my was a small town in Washington, were nothing and when I say nothing _I mean absolutely nothing happened days were rare there, which is the total opposite of California. Every day is sunny around here._

So I wiped the tears off my face, dropped my now mini sized to the floor and stepped on I got into my car and drove home.

Tomorrow I was going to start a new life in a new town called Forks, Washington. I hope it is not as boring as they say on the internet.

 **A\N: This chapter is really depressing, but I wanted you guys to really bond with my version of Bella. Also my 2 previous stories were very crappy and I published them too I really believe in this story so please review it.**


End file.
